


The Center of the Universe

by handwritten (onefromanotherworld)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Greek!era, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a student at the Academy. John gives lectures on Medicine. The can talk for hours and not notice. Basically, fluff in the Ancient Greek era because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Center of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plushiebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/gifts).



I always attend his lectures at the Academy. I can always miss anything on art and literature, even on science and technology if it means I can listen to him. I enjoy hearing his ideas even when we disagree most of the time. I respect his views on Medicine, though. He is not Hippocrates but he is brilliant, nonetheless.  
  
He frowns whenever I interrupt his lectures yet smiles and brightens up at my ideas when we are alone. Most of the people who used to approach me to discuss some topic or other during the afternoons stopped doing it long ago unless they deem it is of major importance; he, on the other hand, finds me whenever I don’t go looking for his golden hair among the sea of white tunics. We meet at the theatre or at the temples, sometimes I visit him at the gymnasium. Despite having been injured at war he likes to stay in shape. When we are together, we can talk for hours, sharing and contrasting ideas on every topic from mathematics to religion, almost every time retiring until the lamps have been completely consumed. I no longer fear so much upsetting him and losing his insight.  
  
Today he has asked me to join him to study the stars. We meet after noon to walk to the skirts of the city, where we arrive in time for the sunset. After eating a light meal, he starts talking about the geocentric theory that most have long accepted; not I, though, which make some people uncomfortable. Were I more interested in astronomy, I’d focus on proving that we are actually going aroung the sun and not the other way around. I’m almost certain of that. I tell him my theory, fighting the instinct to keep my ideas to myself, something that only happens around him. When he doesn’t interrumpt me but listens most attentively I continue, moving on to other topics, always questioning the stablished ideas. I turn to look at him only to see that he is already looking at me, his blue eyes, darker than usual, following my every word and gesture. Suddenly, his lips are on mine, and everything loses focus. Nothing matters anymore.  
  
At that moment, feeling the softness of his lips, his hand caressing my neck, my hand cupping his face, I understand one thing: the Earth may or may not be the center of the universe; Greece may or may not be the center of the world; but, to me, he is the center of my existence.

**Author's Note:**

> For Adri! Sorry que sea tan corto, el fluff explotó por todos lados, espero que te haya gustado :)


End file.
